A Sin Among Sins
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: By day, she is an alchemist. By night, she is a Homunculus. It's only a matter of time before she chooses a side. eventual Envy/OC First FMA story, please be kind!
1. Flashback

_-The navy-haired woman gave a glance to her blonde husband. As she snapped her gloves on, he readied the fairly-sized syringe. Her hair thrown into a ponytail, several strands hung in her face. Her azure eyes were covered by thin-framed, rounded-rectangular lenses, which usually glared, even without light. "Do you really think it's going to work this time, Darryl?"_

_The blonde grinned, narrowing his eyes. "Oh, Selena, you're such a silly little one, my love." He held up the syringe and flicked the needle at the end. "Have I ever led you wrong before?"_

_Selena smiled and took the syringe from him. As she pushed her glasses up, they flashed. "Well, we **did** ask Shou if it would work. He said it might not have the results we anticipated, didn't he?"_

"_Yes, well, that's true." Darryl swept his bangs back out of his eyes, looking at his wife. "He also said, however, that our findings were..." He put his hands over each of her arms, gently guiding her. "Interesting. Our research made sense, he told us, so it may give us the correct results."_

"_Yes... it may..." Selena looked down at the subject on the experimentation table._

_The young girl was held on the metal table by fetters around her wrists and ankles, as well as a steel band strapping down her waist and hips. She thrashed every so often, causing her rosy hair to flail about around her pale face. She was whimpering and crying, all too aware of what was going to happen. She had been subjected to her parents' experiments many times before. While they usually caused her a monumental amount of pain, they had no adverse effects. Nothing unusual had ever happened after them when the pain faded away. But this time would probably be different._

_She had absolutely no idea how to get away, but she knew she had to._

_Selena raised her gloved hand, poised to inject her daughter with the needle. Inside the syringe, the metallic fuschia liquid swished around. In it was a specialized transfusion of alchemically enhanced water and mercury, the liquid of immortality. As the water was red and the mercury was silver, the mixture was colored pastel fuschia, an odd hue to see. "Don't worry, darling," Selena crooned, holding her daughter's arm down to administer the shot. "It won't hurt for too long, gorgeous."_

_Despite this obviously fake reassurance, the girl still struggled. Now unable to move her arm, she thrashed her head, sobbing and begging to be let go._

_Selena ignored her child's cries. With Darryl's assistance, she gripped the girl's upper arm and purposefully plunged the needle into their daughter's arm._

_The girl gave a shriek and began to wriggle again, twisting her body wildly. Tears sprung from her gray eyes, as she shouted to be released._

_Selena looked around for a knife. If this worked and the girl became a hybrid, it had to be assured that she could always perform alchemy. Finally settling on a crude method, she snatched the sharpened scalpel from the table. She grabbed the girl's right hand and drew her palm upward. She reeled back, ready to strike. "Today the first Homunculus-human is born - Skye the hybrid!" Blue eyes wide, she brought the point down on her daughter's flesh and carved a transmutation circle into the girl's palm._

_The child, Skye, screamed in pain at this new egregious act. Globules of blood spattered over the floor and steel table, creating a hauntingly interesting mosaic. She wailed and screeched as she tried to get away from her mother._

_Selena tossed the scalpel aside, and it clattered to the floor. She fumbled in her pocket for a few seconds. Without the final but ever-so-vital ingredient, the transmutation wouldn't stick. Skye would just revert back to her human form. Finally she pulled out the broken remains of a cracked Philosopher's Stone. Slimy fluid seeped from it, and Selena cursed herself for putting the thing in her pocket. She picked up the largest fragment and pressed it to her daughter's mouth. "Eat it!" she yelled. "Eat the Stone, you little brat!"_

"_Mmm!" The ten-year-old turned her head away from Selena, not wanting to eat this new, odd substance. "Mama, let me go! Please, Mama, stop!"_

"_Damn it, do as I say!" Selena wasn't sure how much time they had left. The one thing she **was** sure of, however, was that State Alchemists would be breaking the door down (literally) any minute now. There was no doubt that Dr. Shou Tucker had spoken of their work to Dr. Marcoh, who had unquestioningly ratted them out to the military dogs. The state would be upon them any second. No... they didn't have time to bend to their stubborn, ungrateful child. "Eat it!" She pushed again, and at last was successful in getting the portion of crimson rock past her daughter's lips._

_She heard Skye bit down once, splitting the Stone between her teeth. But she neither saw nor heard the girl gulp down the life-sustaining gem. Now becoming furious, Selena squeezed the child's cheeks with just one hand. There was no time for Jewel's reluctance at the moment. "Damn you! Swallow it or I'll kill you!"_

_It was an empty threat, but it seemed to be effective in scaring the girl. Skye struggled for a few seconds, then she was at last able to push the Stone down her throat, after which she began to cough violently. This frightened Selena into thinking this may_

_make the Stone come right back up._

_A bright flash of light blinded the two alchemically inclined scientists. Darryl drew Selena in to protect her, as the pinkette threw an arm across her eyes._

_When the light had faded, only then did they dare to open their eyes. As they did, they were both shocked and delighted. What sat on the table wasn't their daughter. It looked like Skye, sure, but it was painfully obvious that even if it still was her, it wasn't anything human. A streak of bright pink ran down the back of her blue hair, and her nails were claws. A mark called Ouroboros replaced the freshly bleeding alchemy symbols on her palm. Her outfit had changed to a revealing all black ensemble, and her eyes glowed red. Angel-like wings protruded from her shoulder blades, but they wer black instead of white. She had broken free of the chains, and she now just sat there on the table in a crouched-over position, staring at her parents with her dead ruby eyes, partially hidden by thick eyelashes._

_Before either of the scientists could do or say anything, the door flew open. Standing behind it were two State Alchemists, and they were both armed. They both held guns, aimed at the family of three._

"_Alright, you sickos," one of them called out, loud and clear. "Before we do anything, we're going to give you two monsters the chance to be arrested quietly. And if not..." He cocked his gun, making it reflect as it let out a frightening noise. This made Skye draw back with a gasp, obviously entranced by the gunmetal as it flashed in her eyes._

_Nobody had any time to speak or move. All of a sudden, Skye - who had become distraught and frightened by the whole mess - seemed to discover one of her new powers. Her onyx angel wings grew and shot out like tentacles, wrapping the two State Alchemists in their grasp. In the uncertainty and confusion, they dropped their guns. One of them misfired, and shot Darryl - the bullet traveled at an upward angle, and he collapsed, quite obviously dead._

_Skye let out an inhuman scream, and squeezed the two militia officials in her tentacle-wings for a few seconds. "**GET OUT OF HERE**!" she shrieked, and then flung them out the door. A thud resounded as the two landed, and both of them let out a shout of pain._

_Selena, horrified at the child's newfound strength, stumbled back. Why was Skye doing this? She hadn't been ordered to! "S-Skye," she managed to stammer out, clutching furiously at the ground. "I command you not to do this! Change to your human form now! Right now! Obey me, damn you! I **created** you!"_

_Skye was quickly advancing on her mother. "You're so stupid, **Mom**," she snarled, flexing her fingers and allowing the little light left in the room to glint of off her new claws. "First off, it should be obvious to you - I can't change my form at will. Dumbass." Her hand shot out and wrapped around Selena's throat. "And I always hated you! You don't treat me like you should treat a child!" Her grip tightened, until her mother was coughing up blood. "You don't love me! You never did! You just treat me like I'm a damn experiment, not even worth the effort to keep alive! You disgusting bitch, you were never my mother! I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, **I hate you**!" She squeezed even tighter._

_Selena choked on the blood coming up. She gagged and tried to move, tried to get her daughter's hands off of her neck. Unsuccessful, she let her body go limp. A crack resounded as Jewel broke her mother's neck. Selena's eyes rolled back in her head, revealing only white, and she slumped dead to the floor._

_Skye's clouding anger faded, allowing her true self to surface again. Confused, she staggered away from the corpses of her parents. She looked at her palm to wail over the transmutation circle, but was terrified by what she found. The marks on her palm were flashing back and forther between the circle her mother had inscribed, and a horrific symbol of a dragon in a circle eating its own tail._

_Skye didn't know what to do. Sure, her parents had abused her. But at least they **did** take fairly good care of her. She wasn't sure where to go. Perhaps her best bet was to find Dr. Shou Tucker? Her mother had talked of him often. If he'd known her parents, maybe he would be willing to help her._

_She remembered the State Alchemists she'd just flung out the door. Would they be after her too?_

_Not sure where to turn, Skye thrust her hands at the back door. As it was locked, she was hoping to open it with alchemy by exchanging some of her energy for opening the door. After a few seconds, the lock broke and the door opened. She ran through it and escaped into the forest, wanting to stay away from the alchemists._

"_Where am I supposed to go now?" she asked in a small voice._

_Nobody answered. But then again, she hadn't expected anyone to._

**... OK... don't kill me for this. My friend said the thing with her eating the Philosopher's Stone and turning Homunculus thing made absolutely no sense to him but... I dunno. Even if it doesn't make sense, it seemed somewhat plausible so... yeah.**

**... Leave nice reviews? ^^**


	2. Alchemist

She was actually rather used to being stared at. People were staring at her right now. Everyone stared at her, usually because of her hair. If you looked closely, a long but not too thick section of hair behind her normal blue color was fluorescent pink. People probably thought she'd dyed it because she was a punk, but that wasn't the reason at all. Her hair had been that way ever since she was ten years old. A few months before her eleventh birthday, her scientist parents committed their most heinous experiment. It cost her a normal life, and it cost her parents their own lives. She knew that no matter how hard she tried, she would never be normal.

Skye Jameson seemed a typical State Alchemist by day, but that was an illusion. Every night, she lost control and became a Homunculus - one of the most feared, hated things on the planet.

Sure, it wasn't as if she really did anything bad while she was one. She kept herself holed up in her room at night. She stayed curled up on her bed, munching away on something known as red stones. She'd hone back to her original home a few days after The Incident, found them, and discovered that they were food for Homunculi. She could only eat them as a Homunculus, though; when she was human she couldn't stand the taste of them. (She only made _that_ mistake once.) She was trying to make them last, as she had no idea how to get more. She locked herself away as soon as the clock struck eleven - this was her transformation time.

But it didn't matter that she kept herself away from civilization. She knew she was still a monster.

Having recently completed her State Alchemy Exams, it was unclear as to whether or not she would actually _join_ the military. She knew all the material, and had been checked for a criminal record. The only thing they found in regards to that was a minor case of shoplifting - stealing some apples from a vendor when she was twelve. However, before she could actually be inducted, she was required to have an interview of sorts with a man by the name of Fuhrer Bradley - the leader of all the State Alchemists.

The Colonel, whose name was Roy Mustang, was leading her down to Bradley's office right now. A dark-haired Casanova, he had been quiet so far. But finally, he decided to speak up. "Everyone's more or less afraid of you, you know, Miss Jameson," he commented.

Noting that he had a fairly deep voice, Skye gave a shrug. "I'm sure it's just my hair, Colonel."

"And I don't think it is. There's something else about you that unnerves people."

She pushed her bangs from her eyes. "I'm a scary person, sir."

Glancing over, she saw Roy shake his head. "Well, you certainly give _me_ the creeps. No offense, of course."

"None taken. I find it to be a compliment, actually, Colonel Mustang."

"Figures you would." He stopped at a large door. "Well, this is Fuhrer Bradley's office. He should be expecting you. You can go ahead in."

"Thank you for walking me, sir." She bowed. "I hope to see you often - if I get the position."

Roy gave her a little smile. "I'm sure he'll have no problem with you, Miss Jameson." He gave her a bow and turned to leave.

Skye pushed the door open and poked her head in. If she had to be honest with herself, her personality wasn't akin to that of a Homunculus, even when she was in full Homunculus form. She was rather shy and quiet by nature... but she did have her rebellious moments, mostly when she transformed. This, however, wasn't one of those times. She was scared.

Inside the room was a young woman with brownish black hair sitting at a desk. She was typing something, and had a fancy-looking phone beside her. She looked all business, which made Skye even more nervous.

It was at least two minutes before the woman decided to speak. "What are you waiting for, Miss Jameson?"

Skye jumped a little. "You mean... you noticed me there?"

"I notice everything." The woman glanced up. "I also know more about you than you'd probably be comfortable with."

"... Such as?"

"Your favorite fictional character is Hikaru Hitachiin, yet your favorite manga is _Fruits Basket_."

Skye gulped uncomfortably. "... Okay, that's... disturbing..."

All of a sudden, the double doors on the other side of the room opened, revealing a middle-aged man with black hair, a mustache, and an eyepatch over his left eye. He smiled good-naturedly at Skye. "Juliet, are you in here scaring the new recruit?"

The dark-haired woman, Juliet, shrugged. "I was just telling her exactly how much I knew about her, sir."

"For example," Skye sighed, "she knows my favorite books and that I have a poster of the Hitachiin twins from _Ouran High School Host Club_ plastered on my bedroom wall."

"I said I knew Hikaru was your favorite character," Juliet corrected. "I never said anything about a poster, Miss Jameson."

"... Damn it, I'm an idiot."

The black-haired man laughed. "Well, Miss Jameson, I'm Fuhrer Bradley. I believe you and I had an appointment this afternoon?"

She nodded. "Oh! Yes, sir." She dug around in her bag for the records that Roy had given her, and held out the binder once she found it. "I understand that I need to be cleared with you before I an fully enstated as a military alchemist, sir."

"Thank you." He took the binder from her. "Come into my office. We'll leave Miss Douglas to her work, then."

As Skye followed Bradley and stepped into the other room, she gave a wave to Juliet. The woman nodded back before returning to her typing.

After being invited to do so, Skye took a seat across from Bradley. She fidgeted terribly, tugging at her hair and wringing her hands together. "So, sir..." The way her voice came out was disappointing. It sounded far too quiet and timid. "What do you need to know about me? Ask any questions, I'm an open book, Fuhrer Bradley!"

"That's what I like to hear." He shifted position, and she noticed that he still hadn't opened the binder. "Now, have you ever engaged in any... reckless or illegal activity?"

"What exactly do you mean, sir? Could you be specific?"

"Illegal drugs or substances, underage drinking or smoking, rolling a car, that sort of thing."

"Oh! No, sir. I did try to smoke when I was eighteen, but I _was_ legal... and I didn't last very long."

"Really? And why's that?"

"Well, I thought it would look cool, and everyone else was doing it. But I couldn't stand the taste of cigarettes. I tried cigars and cigarillos, but they weren't any better, so I just gave up. And after reading all this stuff about tobacco on the internet, I got so scared that I just decided never to touch the stuff again."

"Good, good. Alright, now... this is the one question I need a completely, utterly honest answer to." He leaned forward. "... Are you or have you ever been a Homunculus?"

Shocked that this question was included, Skye began to wring her hands even tighter. Maybe he knew. Was it possible that he could know? A million thoughts were running through her head. She couldn't lie to the military. But if word got out that she was a Homunculus, her reputation would be ruined, devastated, flushed down the proverbial crapper. "Why would you ask something like that, sir?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why? Do you have something to hide, Miss Jameson?"

"O-Of course not! But, I just... why? Why?"

"It's simple, really. We can't very well have Homunculi skulking around military premises, learning our secret plans and such... can we?" He leaned forward. "Now, answer my question. Are you a Homunculus?"

"... I can't answer that and be honest, sir."

Bradley sighed. "My dear... I have something to tell you. All this is making me suspect that you are a Homunculus, so I believe I'm safe in telling you. And if not, well... you can always be disposed of later."

"Disposed of"? Was he planning to kill her if she wasn't a Homunculus? That was insane! He'd just said Homunculi weren't allowed in the military! Shouldn't he be killing her if she _was_ one?

He leaned forward more, as if divulging a secret that could make or break mankind forever. "_I_ am a Homunculus, and so is my secretary."

Skye's eyes widened. The leader of the military, a Homunculus? What the hell kind of operation was being run here? She drew back a little. "B-But... But Miss Douglas... she..."

"Doesn't look like one? You don't, either. But that doesn't mean you're not one, now does it?"

She glared at him. "How do I know this isn't a trap, huh? Homunculi are always being prejudiced against! They are constantly being persecuted, just because of what they are! Isn't that called racism? I thought you humans had wars long ago to prevent it! Humans will say anything to get a confession out of you, even offer up a false confession themselves! They're such idiotic, foolish creatures!"

"Why, Miss Jameson. You say all this as if you're _not_ human."

He had nearly trapped her. "... How do I know you're not tricking me, Fuhrer Bradley?"

"Ah, so you want proof. Very well." He reached up, and removed his eyepatch, then leaned even closer to her. "Is this proof enough?"

Skye nearly fainted on the spot. She was just barely able to catch herself on the edge of the table.

Spinning around inside his eye, instead of a pupil and iris, was an Ouroboros mark - the one thing that Homunculi couldn't erase from their being.

**... Yay chapter 2! Lol... I ish a ham... XD**

**Thanks to KingofHeartless'09 and Darkness Revolution for their reviews last chapter! You guys are awesomesauce! ^^**

**... Keep reading, hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Homunculus

Skye almost fell back in her chair. "Wh-What the hell - you _are_ a Homunculus!"

Bradley sat back, folding his hands in his lap and raising an eyebrow at her again. "Well, I thought it had become quite obvious, Miss Jameson, but yes, I am a Homunculus. My secretary is, too. Her true name is Sloth. Mine is Pride."

Skye tried her hardest to comprehend this. A Homunculus, leader of the most powerful European military. How the hell was something like that even possible? This couldn't be good at _all_. Homunculi were thought of as cruel and sadistic - and most of them were. Did anyone else know that Bradley - _Pride_ - was a Homunculus? Or had he chosen only to tell her? She didn't think she was that special...

Finally, after a few minutes of silence had gone by, Pride began to speak again. "Well, since you're clearly trying to swallow all of this, Miss Jameson, I'll ask you once more before I force an answer out of you." He picked up a cup of tea and handed it to her. "Are you a Homunculus?"

Skye stared down into the copper liquid in the small cup. She blinked at her reflection a few times before replying. "Yes... but no. It's... it's complicated, sir, very complicated."

"Oh?" He shifted in his chair. "Well... I'm comfortable, and we've got time. So why don't you elaborate for me as to exactly how complicated it is, Miss Jameson?"

She swallowed quietly and tucked some of her dark hair back behind her ear, then decided it would be best to tell him. She could trust him. "Well, sir... when I was ten years old, my parents injected me with a blend of mercury and alchemically infused water, then my mother forced maybe a third of what I believe was a Philosopher's Stone down my throat. I _am_ technically a Homunculus... but I'm only half-Homunculus. I transform every night - but during the day I am human."

"I see." Pride rubbed his chin in thought, crossing his legs over one another before he spoke again. "And yet you can perform alchemy, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"What is your special alchemical ability? Do you know?"

She nodded. "With the use of alchemy, I can reverse or undo any previous transmutation."

"Ah, well... if I gave you an example, would you tell me what your alchemy could do under those circumstances?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Say you were facing... Colonel Mustang, for instance. His alchemy allows him to conjure flames. Would you be able to dissipate his fires?"

"I would, yes."

"How?"

"My alchemy would call forth water, which I would then use on the flames, causing them to fizzle out."

"Impressive. And if someone were to, say... transmute a rock from the ground. What would you do then?"

"My alchemy would allow me to meld the rock back with the earth, thus getting rid of it." She closed her eyes halfway. "Almost as if... denying that the transmutation ever took place at all."

"Could you separate a chimera?"

Skye blinked. "Excuse me, sir, but... a chimera?"

"Yes. Would you be able to unbind the human and animal to make them two separate beings again?"

"Um, well..." She twisted her hands together again. She didn't want to disappoint him, but her powers only went so far. "My alchemy... can only extend to a certain range, sir. If the transmutation occurred within the last hour - give or take a few minutes - then I can reverse it. But beyond that, um... beyond that, there's nothing I can do. I could separate a newly created chimera... but as for older ones, I wouldn't be able to reverse the process. If it's been over an hour, the transmutation is already completely, incorrigibly permanent, sir."

"I see. What a pity. Such a strong power... yet such an ironic limitation." He shrugged. "Well, at any rate, I have an offer for you, considering your race and powers." He crossed his arms and opened his mouth to speak.

"U-Um, sir..." Skye squeaked out. "Could you... maybe put the eyepatch back on? The mark on your eyeball is kinda freaking me out... I-I mean... no offense but... yeah..."

"Oh, understandable. It's your first time seeing another Homunculus, after all, isn't it?" He replaced the eyepatch over his left eye, covering the Ouroboros mark.

"Th-Thank you... now, um... what was that offer you were mentioning, sir?"

"Ah, yes, that." He stood up, and walked around the room. Skye wished he would sit back down, because it always made her nervous when people paced around while talking to her. "Well, you see, I am currently employed by a woman named Dante and a Homunculus that we all call Father."

"... 'We all'?" Skye asked tentatively, a confused look etched onto her face.

"I was getting to that." He stopped at the window and looked out of it, hands clasped behind his back. "I work with a group of other Homunculi. We are known as the Seven Deadly Sins."

"So there's one of you who represents each sin? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes. Pride - myself - Sloth, Greed, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, and Lust." He glanced back with his good eye. "How would you... like to become our Eighth Sin, in a sense?"

"... Wouldn't you need to clear that with Dante first, sir? I-I mean, if it doesn't work out..."

"I trust you. Besides..." He turned around and cracked his elbow over her head, making her let out a yelp of pain and rush to comfort the injury. "Look at you. You're not very strong, especially in human form. I can't say much for your Homunculus form, but... honestly, what could you do to us? I doubt you could cause any of us any harm. The only one you might be able to hurt is Wrath - and that's a strong _might_, because provided he doesn't like you, that kid _will_ bite you if given the chance. And he's got sharp teeth. **(1)** And if you tried to reveal us to anyone... really, who would believe you? You're a shy, weak little thing. The only ones who might believe you would be the Elrics, but really, what's two against two _hundred_?" He turned back to the window. "Anyway." He glanced back just a little. "What do you say, Miss Jameson? Join our circle?"

Skye thought about it for a second before deciding to answer. She wasn't sure what this organization would have to offer her. But really, where was the harm? She was sure they'd have red stones, which she needed to stay alive. They probably had an endless supply of them! If she could be of use to them, that would be great. If not, she would at least enjoy the company of her fellow Homunculi, her brethren.

"... Count me in, sir."

**(1) - Haha, dude, I TOTALLY laughed my ass off writing that part. Because if Wrath didn't like someone, he probably WOULD try to bite them. XD Right, am I right?**

***crickets chirping***

**Envy: ... Nobody likes you, ya know.**

**Me: *smacks him* SHUT UP, YA SKIRT-WEARIN' PALM TREE! *stomps off***

**Envy: *grins as his cheek heals* ... Totally WORTH IT. *walks off* I'm gonna go find a chocolate parfait... ^^**


	4. Dark

Pride led Skye out of his office, faux-laughing and patting her shoulder. Skye assumed that this was because Roy was outside her door. "I think you'll fit in just fine here, Miss Jameson," he said with a fake smile (but a _good_ fake smile, the kind where it was hard to tell if it was fake or not). "Colonel Mustang, please escort Miss Jameson to fill out her final paperwork. I've approved her, and now she needs to be officially instated as a State Alchemist."

"Alright." Roy took Skye by the hand. "Come with me, then. What is her codename, sir?"

"Hmm... the Reversal Alchemist. Certain ring to it, yes?"

"Okay then." He gave a tug on her wrist. "Come on, Miss Jameson, we're only open so late."

"Don't forget our important meeting later tonight," Pride called as Roy dragged her down the hallway. "I need you there, Miss Jameson."

"Of course, sir," she answered, almost shouting, but Roy stopped dragging her. "Don't worry, I'll be there. You can count on me!"

"Alright, thank you then! Have fun with Roy dragging you around all over this place and Timbuktu."

Skye rolled her eyes as Roy yanked on her arm. She turned to glare at him, sighing. "Will you _please_ stop doing that, Colonel? You're going to pull it out of the socket."

"Well, so sorry." He shook his head. "Skye... why does the Fuhrer need you for a meeting? What kind of meeting is it? Did he tell you?"

"Oh, um..." Skye bit her lip. "He just, um... wants me to assist. Yep. He apparently sees something in me and wanted me to be there to help review over some facts from a recently completed mission."

"Recently completed by who?"

"Um... the... oh, I don't think he told me. Oh well?"

"Yeah, yeah... anyway, let's get that paperwork finalized, hmm?"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." She followed him, and decided to let her mind wander. She had lied to him - of course. Pride didn't need her for any mission reviewing or anything. Nope. She had _lied through her teeth_. She was actually rather scared of the fact that she didn't _care_ that she'd lied. Maybe she was becoming more like a real Homunculus every day.

Pride wanted her to come to a place they called the Sins' Prison **(1)** tonight. It was, as he explained, the main home for all the Homunculi he lived with. It would be midnight when she came, so that her Homunculus form was activated when she met everybody. But she would also be sleeping there, and living there from now on. By the time morning came, she would be human again. When they met her tonight her eyes would be red; in the morning they'd be gray. It would certainly surprise some of them. Particularly this Wrath, who was a kid that bit people, according to Pride. She hoped none of them would think of it as weird or anything.

Skye wondered what they'd think of her. Would they like her? She hoped so... she'd never really been accepted anywhere else. The only place she assumed she'd be accepted was among her brethren... but she'd never been able to find any of them. Now she had. What would they think of her?

She had all but tuned herself out to Roy's yammering (though she really couldn't call it that, he was probably giving her vital information which she chose to ignore) and wasn't really paying attention to anything but the world of her own thoughts. But that changed when Roy shook her arm. "Miss Jameson, are you even listening?"

"Ah!" Skye looked over to see Roy holding out a pen to her. "Huh? Sorry, I spaced out a little. What's going on?"

"I asked you to sign this, please." He pointed to a piece of paper. "It states your new alias, the Reversal Alchemist, and binds you to the code of conduct for State Alchemists."

"... And that is...?" Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing major. Always serve us, never betray us, be polite, chivalrous - well, that doesn't necessarily apply to _you_, since you're a woman - and brave. Obey all our rules... you know, technical things like that. Don't worry, I'll give you a code of conduct manual and you can study it later tonight."

"Um, okay..." She took the pen and leaned down, giving the paper her autograph.

Roy gave her a slight smile and took her by the wrist once she had signed the paper. "Come now. We have to get you fitted for a uniform and gloves."

"... Gloves?"

"Well, they're optional, but they're extremely useful. They have a transmutation circle drawn on them so you don't have to waste time drawing one in the middle of a battle."

"No need for them." She held up her hand. "I have one carved into my palm."

"What? Why? Who did that, did you do it yourself?"

"... My mother did it to me a few years ago. I think she was just... just trying to help me... I don't know."

-xxx-

Skye looked down at the map in her hands, and sighed in frustration. She looked up at the dark building and shook her head. She wasn't sure if this was the Sins' Prison or not. The directions Pride had given her were confusing; there were a lot of markings and words and notes of "Landmark" and "Stop Here". She wasn't really sure where the hell she was now.

She reached up a tentative hand, swallowed nervously, and gave three good knocks on the door. "Hello? Is... Is anyone home? Anybody there?"

Out of nowhere, the door burst open, almost cracking the wall it came into contact with. "You're the new one, yay!"

Skye looked down, and saw... a kid. His dark hair was long, and his bangs covered his right eye. The other eye was blue-lavender. He wore half-gloves, but his feet were bare. Also... two of his limbs looked like they didn't quite... belong with his body. The rest of his skin, face, arms, and legs (plus what she could see of his stomach) was pale. But one arm and one leg were darker and longer than the other arm and leg. He was smiling really big though, grinning up at her.

"Play with me!"

**(1) - Yeah... lame I know, I couldn't think of anything better... XD**

**KAWAIIIIIII! Wrath is so cute! ^^ He's my second favorite after Envy. He's just such a little sweetheart! ... When he's not, y'know, punching you or... torturing animals... XD But for the most part I think he's really cute. I love cute things. ^^**


	5. Touch

Skye screamed and jumped back, almost stumbling back and losing her balance. She just stared at the kid in horror, eyes wide and wondering what would come next. "What the hell!"

The kid ran over and took her by the hand and pulled her toward the house's entrance. "Are you okay? Did I scare you?"

"I'll say!" She tried to pull her hand away. "What the hell is going on?"

"Sorry! But since I thought you were the new one Pride told us about, maybe you'd wanna play with me. Nobody else does."

She blinked, and allowed him to lead her into the house. "Are you... Are you Wrath?"

"Mmm-hmm," he answered with a nod. "What's your name?"

"Skye."

"That's a really pretty name."

"Thanks, I... um... like your name too. And I like your hair."

"Ohhh!" Out of nowhere, Wrath had let go of her hand and was now behind her, parting her dark hair. "Look at _your_ hair! How'd you get this pretty pink piece in here? 'Cause, I mean - the rest of your hair's blue!"

She smiled at the child. "Yeah, well... I wasn't originally... I mean..." She shrugged. "I was artificially turned into a Homunculus, so..."

"Ohhhhhh. Okay. I understand. Cool." He was back at her side, holding her hand tighter than ever.

Skye blinked as she looked around. "It's a bit dark in here, isn't it, Wrath?"

"Yeah, but that's only 'cause it's nighttime."

A thought suddenly struck her, and she looked down at Wrath. "Hey, shouldn't you be in bed? It's insanely late."

"I don't go to bed till Mommy goes to bed, and she's still awake. We're _all_ s'posed to be meeting you, so I can't go to bed till our meeting thing's over."

"Which one's your mommy?"

"Her name's Sloth."

"Ohhh, so..." Skye remembered that Pride said Juliet was a Homunculus, and her real name was Sloth. "I've met her. She seems nice."

"She's the best mommy in the whole world! I love her so much."

Skye smiled down at the kid. Children were so innocent and trusting. "Oh, I don't have any doubt about that. I wish I had a mom like yours."

Wrath tilted his head, looking up at her with a wide eye. His grip on her hand tightened slightly. "You don't have a mommy?"

"I used to, but I don't think she was anything like your mom."

"Why? Didn't she love you? 'Cause mommies are supposed to love their children."

"She hurt me sometimes... and then I ended up killing both of my parents."

"I'm sorry." All of a sudden, Wrath stopped in the middle of the hallway and wrapped his arms around her middle, hugging her snugly. He buried his face in her stomach, his hands just barely connecting at her back. "I wish you had a mommy like mine. You're too nice not to."

Surprised, Skye's arms found their way around his tiny body, holding him as close as he held her. "Yeah... but it's okay. I don't really mind anymore."

"I bet you could find a mommy here."

"Maybe."

"Do you got any brothers or sisters?"

"No..."

"Well now you do!" He looked up at her, still hugging her. "I'll be your little brother, and you'll be my big sister! Okay?"

She looked down, smiling nervously. "O... Okay."

"Yay!" He let go and her hand again, skipping down the hall. "Now let's go meet everybody, Sissy!"

-xxx-

"I found Sissy!" Wrath's tiny voice seemed a lot louder when it bounced off the spacious walls and high ceiling of the new room. "She knocked on the door, so I was a good boy and opened the door for her!"

A voice that Skye recognized as Pride's echoed off the walls, answering Wrath. "Thank you for letting her in, Wrath. Return to your place please."

"Mm'kay!" Wrath gave Skye's hand a tight squeeze, smiling up at her. "I'll just be over with Mommy, okay? I can probably play with you tomorrow if you want, if Mommy says it's okay."

"That'd be nice. I bet you know some good games."

"'Kay!" He planted a kiss on her hand and grinned. "Bye-bye, Sissy!" He ran off to Sloth, who Skye remembered from the office. "Mommy!" He tackled her, landing in her arms and laughing as she picked him up. "Missed you!"

Sloth smiled just a little bit, barely perceptible. "Missed you more."

Pride spoke again. "Step forward so everyone can see you, Miss Jameson."

Skye did her best to swallow past the lump in her throat, and gathered up all the courage in her body. She took a few shaky, tentative steps forward. "Is this good...?"

Surrounding her were seven other Homunculi. Minus the three she'd already met - Pride, Sloth, and Wrath - there were four others. One was a buxom woman with dark hair who looked indifferent to everything, like she just didn't care, and beside her was a... _large_... man with no hair and a finger in his mouth, just giving everyone a blank look like his mind was either busy or empty. The other two were both male. One had short, dark hair and wore a black tank top with sunglasses; he was smirking just a little, and this revealed sharp, shark-like teeth. The other was a young man whose looks made it difficult to discern what gender he was, but Skye didn't see breasts so she figured he was male. His hair was dark green, styled into a spiky fashion that made it look, if she had to be honest, somewhat like a palm tree; his outfit was basically just a purple cut-off top and a skort, with a matching headband.

"Hold on, let me see if I've got this right." She pointed over at the busty woman and the big guy. "Lust and Gluttony."

The woman nodded, brushing some hair back from her eyes. "At least you're smart."

"Good job, Sissy!" Wrath called from his place in Sloth's arms.

Skye looked back and smiled at him before turning back to the other two men. She pointed at the one with shark teeth. "Envy." She flicked her hand at the spiky-haired one. "And Greed. Am I right or am I right?"

Both of the men looked at each other, glared, and then turned to glare at her. They pointed at each other, both of their faces turning bright red. "How the hell could you confuse _me_ with _that_ jackass?" they yelled. They then snapped their heads back to look at each other. "Who the hell are _you_ calling a jackass, _jackass_?"

Skye felt her face heat up with embarrassment at mixing the two up, but she heard Wrath laughing. "That's funny, Sissy! Ha-ha-ha!"

The one with palm-tree hair, obviously Envy, glared at the kid. "That's it, I'm killing him!"

"No!" Skye ran over in front of Envy and held her arms out, hoping to prevent him from attacking Wrath. "Don't hurt him! He's just a baby!"

"Like hell he is! And who do you think you're talking to, you little bitch? You're a fucking Homunculus, you do know that, right? You're not allowed to have feelings!"

"I'm not _all_ Homunculus!" she shouted, bringing her hands up to shield herself if need be. "I'm half human, too! Unlike you I actually give a damn about someone other than myself!"

"You little hybrid bitch!" Before Skye knew what was happening, she felt herself get punched in the face and fly backward.

She hit the wall dead on and then fell to the floor, crumpling into a heap on the stone. Her arms and legs sprawled out, and she couldn't find the strength to do anything but let her injured cheek rest against the cold ground. She heard Wrath shriek, "Sissy!" and scramble down from Sloth's arms to run over. She felt his hands on her shoulder and back, shaking gently. "Sissy, are you okay?"

"Ah..." She lifted her head just a little to look at him, and saw concern in his big purple eyes (he'd brushed his bangs back?). She managed to reached over with one hand and take his, running her thumb over the back of his hand. "I-I'm okay, Wrath... just a little... shaken up. I'll... I'll be alright."

Wrath squeezed her hand, then stood up and turned around. "Envy!" he called at the Homunculus that was on his way out of the room. "Get back here! You're gonna pay for hurting Sissy! I'm gonna hit you and I'm gonna kick you and I'm gonna _bite_ you! And I'm not gonna stop till you tell her you're sorry!"

Skye pushed herself up, supporting herself on her elbows, and looked at Envy - or, the three of him. Not sure which one to look at, she blinked a few times and there was only one of him again. He was looking right at her and smirking in an all-around jackass-like manner. "She's weak! She deserved it. Cry about it if you want, but you can't do anything to me. Oh, and _you_?" He pointed at Skye. "A word of advice. You'd do well to spend more time training your powers and more time learning how to be a real Homunculus than spending your time with that... _thing_!" He pointed at Wrath before giving a general glare to everyone in the room and stalking out.

Wrath couldn't resist yelling after the other boy. "I'm gonna put itching powder in your underpants!" he shouted, taking a few steps toward the door where Envy had left.

Skyer reached over and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Wrath, it's okay. I'll be fine."

"Wrath," came Pride's voice as he stepped forward. "Will you and Sloth please take Skye to the vacant room next to yours? It's hers from now on."

Probably unwilling to let the matter go, Wrath pouted, crossing his arms and sighing. "Fine."

Skye shakily stood up, then looked down at Wrath. "You want me to carry you?"

"But you're hurt."

"It's not that bad. Mostly it's just my face... and my back. It doesn't hurt that bad. I can carry you - I want to."

"... Well, okay but... you can put me down if it starts hurting, okay?"

"I will." Skye bent down and picked him up. She grunted a little; he was heavier than she thought he'd be. Oh well. She shifted him and held him, smiling as she began to walk. "Miss Sloth? Could you show me the way?"

"Coming."

As they started to walk through the halls of the still-dim building, Wrath tugged on Skye's uniform, which she hadn't taken off from the morning and afternoon. "Sissy?"

She looked down. "Hmm?"

"I'm gonna get Envy back. He shouldn't have hurt you."

"Wrath, will you please let it go? For me?"

He let out a deep breath, then rested his head on her shoulder. "Okay... but if he hurts you again he's gonna get it."

Skye shook her head. Kids.


	6. Trusting

_She tumbled off the metal table, landing on the hard stone ground. As it was freezing, she shivered. At eight years old, she had become used to this two years ago. She wore nothing but her underwear, and she was hugging herself to try and warm her trembling body. Her arm bled onto the gray floor, and she closed her eyes to prevent herself from seeing the liquid and subsequently throwing up. She could taste the bile rising in her throat, but she forced it back down._

_She tried to block herself, hoping they wouldn't hurt her more._

_She cried and yelled for them to bandage her wound, because it hurt so bad. **Mommy, Daddy, why won't you help me?** she cried, brushing her fingers over the injury. Blood stained her fingers, and she shrieked even more. It was too painful, why were they just leaving her here? Didn't they care at all that they'd hurt her, if it was by accident or on purpose? She reached up to touch the cut on her cheek (where the scalpel had inadvertently slipped from her mother's hand) and the blood from her hand oozed onto her forehead. She screamed and thrashed, wanting the blood to just go away._

_**Mommy! Daddy! Come back! Please!**_

"Ah!" Skye shot straight up in her bed and gasped for air, filling her lungs several times. She was in a cold sweat and her hair had fallen almost all the way out of the ponytail she'd put it in. She brushed strands away from her face and gulped in mouthfuls of air, trying to calm herself down. That had been... what was that?

She took a few deep breaths and put a hand on her forehead, her fingers shaking in fear. It had been a nightmare... but it had also been a memory. She remembered the time that had happened. It was about six months or so before their final experiment - the one that changed her forever. She blinked her eyes and realized she was still in her Homunculus form. What time was it? It was probably still late...

She glanced over at her clock and sighed. Almost five in the morning. As Pride had so generously told her before she'd left his office the previous day, most of the Homunculi besides himself and Sloth woke up around seven in the morning, and that was two hours away. Everyone was probably still asleep. She couldn't go to anybody but Wrath to talk about this with, but she couldn't wake up a little kid for a bad dream. Of course he'd understand, but if anyone else found out about it her reputation would be ruined before it had even been built.

She would be turning back into a human in about an hour. She looked up at the ceiling for a few minutes, and after that she decided she would never get back to sleep now. Not after a dream like that.

She sighed and got up, making sure to straighten up her bed before opening her door. She walked out into the hall and adjusted her tank top, then shut the door as quietly as possible. Maybe she'd tire herself out if she walked around for a while, then she'd be able to go back to sleep.

She began to walk down the hallways, making sure she knew how to get back to her own room. Before she got too far, she did a double take. Envy's room was across from hers, and some movement had caught her eye inside. Raising an eyebrow, she walked closer to his room. Why was his door open?

She walked inside and blinked a few times. Wrath was standing there, pulling a drawer of Envy's dresser open. He had a devious look in his eyes, and he held an orange box. Envy was sound asleep in his bed, snoring loudly and moving his hand around on his stomach and chest. Wrath was giggling demonically under his breath, opening the box.

Skye shook her head, then walked over and put her hand lightly on his shoulder. "Wrath, honey?"

"Ah!" He turned around, nearly dropping the box. He blinked at her, then sighed. "Oh! Hi, Sissy. How come you're not sleepin'?"

"I was about to ask _you_ the same thing." She bent down to his height and pointed at the box. "What's that, babe?"

Wrath gave her a little pout and put on these big innocent eyes, brushing his bangs away from his face. He hid the box behind his back and took a few steps back. "Um... nothin'."

She put her hands on her hips. "Wrath."

He let out a particularly laborious-sounding breath and held the box out to her, looking down at his feet guiltily. "... Itching powder."

Where did the kid even get that stuff? "Oh, Wrath." Skye took the box from him and put it on the dresser. "Revenge never solves anything, honey. If you put itching powder in Envy's underpants, that's only going to make him angrier at you. Yes, he hurt me. But I was in my Homunculus form, so it didn't cause too much pain. I'll live. And if you get revenge, he'll get mad at _you_. He might hurt you, do you think I want that to happen?"

Wrath glanced up, then shook his head very slowly. "N-No." He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, almost exactly the same way he had when they'd first met. "Of course you don't want me hurt. You're my sissy, and I don't want _you_ hurt, so why would you want _me_ hurt? I-I'm sorry, Sissy." He began to cry, holding on to her tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"Shh, shh." Skye patted his back gently, trying to get him to quiet down. What would happen if Envy woke up, after all? "Calm down, calm down, baby. It's alright, you're alright. Why are you crying, honey? Come, we don't want to wake Envy up. You're okay, I've got you."

All of a sudden, a blue light flashed around Wrath, and Skye wasn't holding him any longer. She stepped back in confusion and blinked a few times.

When the light faded, she saw that from the waist down, Wrath had merged with the floor. He was still sobbing, twisting around and trying to get free from the ground. "Sissy, help! Make it let go! Get me out, get me out!"

"Gah!" Skye dropped to her knees, clutching her head with both hands and freaking out. "Wh-What the hell just happened? How the - what did you do?"

Wrath was still wailing. "I didn't do anything! I didn't do anything! It happens sometimes but I don't know why! Please get me out, Sissy, I'm scared!"

"Well, how do think I feel? I'm scared too! And if anyone was in the basement I'm pretty sure they'd be _terrified_!" She placed her hands under his arms and pulled, but he wasn't coming out. "Urgh, come on!"

Wrath yelped, wiggling his body. "Ow, stop it, Sissy! You're hurting me, you're hurting me!"

"AH! Okay, I'm sorry, honey!" She let go and bit her lip. "Um..." She thought, trying to figure out how the hell this had happened. Had he used alchemy? Homunculi weren't supposed to be able to, but... since it looked like this kid had a different arm and leg than his original, maybe he could use alchemy. She patted his waist and felt the floor around it. "Is this... could it be alchemy?" She reached over and tenderly wiped his tears away. "Okay, Wrath. It's okay, honey. Please stop crying. I'm going to get you out, but I need you to be quiet, alright?"

He sniffled, then wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and nodded. "O-Okay, Sissy."

"Alright. I'm going to try something, and I sure hope it works. It might, it might not. Either way I'm going to keep trying things until I get you out. I'm going to try using my special ability, okay? If alchemy bonded you with the floor, I can reverse it and get you free." She placed her hands on his waist at such an angle that half of her palms and fingers rested on him, and the other half touched the floor. She concentrated, feeling the power of alchemy flowing through her body like a river. She pushed all that power to the place where the floor and Wrath's body melded together. She felt it changing, and Wrath took in a breath.

She opened her eyes and saw him standing there, with just his shirt covering what little of his legs he reached. He was smiling at her, and ran forward to hug her tightly. "Thanks, Sissy! Thanks for getting me outta the floor! Thank you so much!"

She smiled back and picked him up, wincing as she felt the pain in her back when she did. She hoped he didn't see it; she didn't want to worry him. She stroked his hair and held him just beneath his knees with a hand on his back, humming. She used the hand that was on his back to pick up the box of itching powder and toss it in the trash can. "Now let's get out of here, okay? I think you need to go back to Miss Sloth's room."

"Mommy's not in our room. She got up half an hour ago to get ready for her work with Pride."

"Oh. Well, do you think you can sleep in there alone?"

"Mmm-hmm. I always do when she gets up."

"Okay, well then let's go back, alright?"

"'Kay. But will you tell me a story when we get there? I'd fall asleep faster 'cause I like stories."

"Yep, anything you want." She walked out with him resting his head on her chest. She poked her head back into Envy's room and watched him for a second. He yawned and turned over, scratching his shoulder, but that was about it. She sighed and walked out with Wrath in her arms, shaking her head.

"I gotta give him props. He's one hell of a deep sleeper."


	7. Warning

Once Skye had made it back to Wrath's room with him, she set him down on the bed and took a seat herself, where his legs ended. She then lifted up the blankets and laid them over him, tucking them around his body with what she hoped was all the gentleness of a mother. (Or sister, as it seemed Wrath thought of her as.) She then brushed back his hair, absolutely having to smile when she saw those soulful lavender eyes. He was so cute.

"Okay then." She pushed some of her own hair back. "What kind of a story do you want to hear, Wrath?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Can you make one up for me?"

"Well, I can definitely try." She adjusted herself on the bed and then decided to make up a funny story. "Okay. Well, once upon a time, there were these seven people who lived together."

"Like the Seven Dwarves?" Wrath piped up, eyes wide.

She chuckled. If this story was like that, she'd have to be Snow White. Which she really wasn't, considering nobody here but Wrath seemed to like her. "Well, sort of. Anyway, one of them was the most _adorable_ little kid. And one of them was a palm tree with a stick shoved up its-"

"Ahem."

Whoops. Skye was a little afraid to turn around, because that oh-so subtle throat clearing sounded suspiciously like Envy. She gulped and pivoted her waist to find - yep - Envy standing there, glaring at her. She blinked a few times, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. Hadn't he been asleep when she'd left him? "Envy... I can explain."

"Oh no, please." He walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down beside Wrath. "Don't let my walking in on this interrupt the story. I'm actually quite eager to see how it ends. So finish it."

"Yeah, Sissy!" Wrath added. "Finish the story! You just started it! I wanna hear the end!"

Skye blew out breath and then began twisting her hands, a nervous habit of hers since she'd been little. It was often what she did when she could tell her parents were going to be performing another experiment. "O-Okay, well..."

"So what part of the palm tree's body was the stick shoved up, again?" Envy questioned, not even letting her finish her sentence.

She groaned. "Its ass."

"So the palm tree is an it? Doesn't have a gender?"

"Doesn't look like it."

Envy shrugged, but she could tell he was getting angry by the look in his eyes, like he wanted to just reach over and strangle her. "Continue."

"Okay, um... so one day, this new girl came to live with them and-"

"And even though she wasn't very strong they decided to let her in anyway," Envy cut in. "But only because she also had access to the military dogs' top-secret information and could inform them of things like if those idiots were planning something."

Skye rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms. "Do _you_ wanna make up the story for him, Envy?"

Wrath looked from Skye to Envy and then back again. "Who's telling the story? Your version and Envy's version sound different, Sissy."

"They _are_," Envy commented. "In _my_ version, I'm allowed to make the weak new girl suffer whenever I feel like it."

Skye gave a hardened glare at him. "Well, what the hell is stopping you _now_?" She stood up, walked out of the room, and promptly slammed the door shut. She didn't know what to do after that though, so she just slumped against the wall and slid down into a sitting position.

She heard the door open a few seconds later, and then Envy yelling into the room. "I don't care if you want an ending to the stupid story, you're going to bed!" And then the door slammed again.

Then she was kicked in the side by Envy. It wasn't a hard kick, but hard enough to make her jump. "Get up, crybaby," he grunted, delivering another kick to the same spot. "If you get upset over just me saying something like that, you're not going to last here." His eyes narrowed as he took her chin in his hand. "A lot of people around here prey on insecurities, myself included. Wrath may be all well and good, not wanting to hurt you... but truth be told he doesn't really understand. He's just a kid. And hey, be lucky I'm giving you a warning. I always planned that if another of our kind came to join us, I wouldn't give them any words of advice."

"Then why the hell are you even talking to me?" She stood up, but only out of fear that he would kick her again. "If you weren't going to give me any kind of heads-up, then why are you?"

"Look, I never said I didn't have _any_ conscience. I just don't have _much_ of one. You seem like a nice enough girl. And that's where the problem is. You seem so oblivious to everything, like you've had the perfect life."

"Well, you're wrong."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, of course. How could I forget? Boo-hoo, your parents turned you into a freak. Big deal. Suck it up and move on already. You think you're the only one who's had a fucked-up life? Build a bridge and get over it." He tugged at a strand of her hair. "It may seem cruel now, but trust me, I'm just trying to toughen you up. You won't survive here if you're not tough, so I'm only trying to give you fair warning." He gave her a smirk, patting her on the head. "Gluttony likes pretty girls like you. It'd certainly be a shame if we had to feed you to him."

He stood up, stretching. "You better get to bed. We've only got two hours before everyone has to be up, I suggest you make the most of it."

She looked up and rubbed her shoulder. "... Thanks, Envy. Maybe you're not as bad as you seem."

He scoffed, turning back to face her. "I take that as insult. There's a reason that most people call me Monster Envy. You'll see why soon enough."

She scoffed herself, as he turned back around. "If you're such a monster, why are you helping me?"

"Because. I don't need a reason. You seem like you have the potential to be like us. Ruthless. Cunning. No regrets, no second thoughts and especially no stupid emotions like love." He shrugged, spreading his hands. "I just thought I'd give you a fighting chance. The more Homunculi, the better. If you don't want to accept my help, that's fine. Just know that if you don't, you'll most likely be dead within the month. If it were _me_, I know I wouldn't hesitate to follow my advice. I am the oldest, after all. Well, I'll leave you with that. Goodnight."

Skye let out a harsh sigh as she turned to head back to her room.

"And by the way, I think you had better tape your eyes open when you sleep from now on. I'm not as heavy as a sleeper as you think I am."

**SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG. I hope you enjoyed! ^^**


	8. Morning

Skye had the not-quite-pleasant experience of having Wrath shake her to consciousness at seven in the morning. He was shoving her arm back and forth, calling, "Sissy! Sissy, get up! Get up!"

After that she slowly got out of bed, apologizing to him for not waking up, and began to make her bed.

"Sissy!" Wrath tugged at the bottom of her shirt. "How come your eyes are different?"

She glanced down at him. "I told you, Wrath. I'm an artificially made Homunculus, so my eye color changes. Right now I'm human."

"Cool. Your eyes are pretty now, and they were pretty before too."

"Thanks." Skye stretched and began to walk out the door, but stopped when she felt Wrath's arms around her legs. "Sissy! Sissy! Wait for me, please!"

Skye chuckled and patted him on the head. "Sorry, Wrathy. My bad, hon."

Wrath yawned and took Skye's hand. "Hey Sissy, are you and Envy mad at each other?"

She glanced down and blinked. "No, why would you think that?"

"'Cause of you guys yellin' at each other last night." He squeezed her hand a little. "You didn't even finish my story and Envy told me to shut the h-e-double-hockey-sticks up and go to bed..."

"Oh. I-I'm sorry, Wrath... how about I finish it after breakfast?"

"Okay. That's my naptime a'fore lunch. So I guess that'd be cool. Will you make me my favorite breakfast?"

She rolled her eyes. "What's your favorite breakfast? See if I can make it."

"Peanut butter toast."

"Ah, that's easy. Very, ah... perfecta."

"Good. I think everybody else already ate, so the only people you have to cook for right now are me and Envy and you!"

"'Envy, you, and I'," she corrected absently, heading into the kitchen. "And why do I have to cook for Envy?"

"Looooooook!" Wrath pointed at the fridge. "It's a note!" He snapped his eyes back to it for half a second. "And it's for you, Sissy!"

"Huh? Okay, let me get your toast started." She popped a few slices of bread into the toaster, then peeled the Post-It off the fridge. "'Dear Skye Jameson, we are very pleased to welcome you into our team. Sloth and I have no need of your services as of yet, so I will simply tell the Colonel that you are performing a mission in Dublith. I trust you, Greed, and Envy to keep all in order while we are gone. Do not disturb Miss Dante for any reason. Your official off-base duties as the Homunculi's housekeeper have now begun. Sincerely, Pride.'"

Wrath blinked a few times as he noticed Skye's hand tightening, crumpling the note. He could practically see the fire burning around her body. "Sissy...? What's wrong?"

Skye ran over to the sink, tearing up the note and feeding it to the garbage disposal. "_All that work passing my stupid State Alchemist exam and I'm a damn maid_?"

"Sissy!" Wrath cried, trying to snap her out of it. "Calm down!"

Skye continued to shred the note, mini flames blazing in her eyes. "I'll show him a housekeeper! He wants the house kept, I'll keep it alright! I'll keep it to the fifth ring of hell! I swear _I'll kill him_!"

_Ding._

Skye shrieked as Wrath's toast popped up, dropping what was left of Pride's message. "Holy good world of the third dimension! I didn't do anything, Envy!"

Wrath blinked a few times before deciding that Skye _probably_ wasn't bright in the morning. "Sissy, that wasn't Envy. That was the toaster."

"Ah..." Skye put a hand over her chest, trying to calm herself down. "And to think I was going to have a heart attack over Envy yelling at me..." She walked over and took the toast out. "Let me put in some for Envy, I'll put peanut butter on this, okay?"

"Kay, Sissy!"

She took Wrath's toast and started spreading peanut butter over it, yawning slightly. There was a slight banging noise and she raised an eyebrow.

"Sissy!" Wrath cried. "This time it really _is_ Envy!"

"Wrath, I'm not falling for that. It's just the refrigerator settling or something."

"Good morning, little Half-culus!"

"HOLY-!" Skye screamed bloody murder and threw the knife, scared out of her skin. That was _definitely_ not the refrigerator settling.

When she spun around, she saw Envy holding the knife, looking curiously from it to her. "Well now, Half-culus, I didn't know you scared so easily. I'll remember that." He dropped the knife, and it clattered to the floor. "And be careful, you're going to put someone's eye out."

She glared, though it probably came out as more of a pout. "I do _not_ scare easily."

"Halfy, you spook like a herd of cattle. Ohh, you made me breakfast already?" He grabbed the plate of toast she'd just finished peanut-buttering and began to munch away on it. "Mmm, how nice of you, Halfy."

"Envy! I made that for Wrath! Yours is in the damn toaster." Skye put her fists on her hips, sighing at him. "Can't you wait five minutes? What's so bad about that?"

"Well, I don't _wanna_ wait, Halfy." He took another bite out of the toast. "Mmm. Next time, though, could you make coffee and a bagel with cream cheese for _me_? Peanut butter's a little childish for my tastes, Halfy."

"You know, Sissy has a _name_," Wrath growled, grabbing Envy's hair. "Why don't you use it?"

Envy kicked the kid aside. "Why don't _you_?"

"'_Cause_, she's my sissy. So shut up and be nice to her or I'll kick you!"

Envy snorted. "Yeah. I fear a size 5 foot."

"Hard enough to break something!"

"Still not scaring me, half-pint."

"And I'll kick you in that area Greed calls his 'special' place! And I've got hit in that place enough t' know it _really_ hurts!"

"_Wrath_!" Skye called, horrified. "Stop that! We don't threaten people, even if they're jerk sauce!"

Wrath and Envy just kind of stared at her. "... Jerk sauce?" Envy questioned, raising both eyebrows.

"It was the first thing that came to mind. Just forget about it," she mumbled, turning to the cabinet to get another plate. "I hate mornings."

* * *

**Well... first of all, let me say, I'M SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG. But I've been feeling really unmotivated to write this story. Nobody has sent reviews on chapters that I've updated, and it seems like nobody cares or not if I continue it. If you do care, it'd be nice if you sent a review because that's what makes me want to write more.**

**Second, sorry it's so short. I kinda ran out of an idea for an ending. *sweatdrop***

**And third... I need some suggestions for the next chapter. I don't quite know how to start it off, because I do have something planned for later chapters as a plot point, but I don't know how to lead into it. I was thinking something with Roy asking Pride where Skye is, and then Skye going crazy because of being stuck alone with Wrath and Envy. Not sure what though.**

**So thanks for reading, and if you read/alert/favorite, PLEASE review because I'm feeling super under-appreciated right now. And if you have an idea, don't hesitate to let me know! Thanks guys! ^^  
**


End file.
